ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkalibrus
Darkalibrus is a fusion of Mecha Gomora, Tyrant, Gue-Basser and Red King that exists. Appearance Darkalibrus resembles a cyborg Strong Gomorant (as if Mecha Gomora replaced its organic counterpart in the fusion) with Red King's skin texture, arms and tail, with additional metal armor. Its wings are Gue-Basser's and it has white and orange feathers running down its back. The head has a feather crest, and a beak along with Red King-like teeth. There is an energy core in its chest similar to Mecha Gomora's. History One day, an alien got his hands on the R/B Crystal Collection Case once owned by Cereza, saw the four monsters orbiting the center, and got a terrible idea. He used some Gyros he got from SOMEWHERE to summon the four monsters, then fused them with some sort of super fusion machine. Naturally, the abomination wasn't happy, so it killed its creator and escaped into space. When will these people learn? Powers and Abilities * Strength: Being an insane fusion of four kaiju including Red King and Tyrant, Darkalibrus is very physically strong. * Flight: It can fly using its Gue-Basser wings. * Armor: Due to its Mecha Gomora component, Darkalibrus has very tough metal armor plates. Even without them it is extremely durable. * Beak and Teeth: Darkalibrus has extremely sharp teeth and a pointed beak that can pierce the skin of other monsters. * Horns: Its sharp horns can be used to stab or bash enemies. * Tail Whip: Darkalibrus has a very strong and powerful tail which it can use to beat foes down. * Elemental Powers: By virtue of the R/B Crystals that inspired it, Darkalibrus can control the elements of Flame, Ice, Rock and Storms. ** Darkalibrus Inferno: A gigantic cone of flame is fired out of Darkalibrus' nose horn, capable of melting anything it touches. It emits Mecha Gomora's roar while using this attack. ** Darkalibrus Permafrost: A pulse of extremely cold energy is released from the energy core in Darkalibrus' chest, freezing solid everything around it. It emits Tyrant's roar while using this attack. ** Darkalibrus Typhoon: By flapping its wings wildly, Darkalibrus calls upon colossal tornadoes and hurricanes. It emits Gue-Basser's roar while using this attack. ** Darkalibrus Rockfall: Darkalibrus fires a continuous barrage of rocks from its mouth, capable of burying opponents or even landmarks such as villages and forests if used for long enough. It emits Red King's roar while using this attack. ** Darkalibrus Perfection: Using the maximum power of its four components and elements, Darkalibrus uses all of its components' special attacks at once, combining into an onslaught of Death Fire, Cold Air, Arrow Rays, Explosive Rock Bullets, Basa-Feather Shoots, Crasher Mega, Mega Super Oscillatory Wave and Mega Body Missiles all spiraling around a horizontal Basa-Basser. This basically destroys anything in its path. Trivia * This definitely feels like something Em would make, but I beat him to it. * Darkalibrus is obviously named after the Orb Dark Calibur. ** He's a fusion of the kaiju whose Crystals represent its four elements. * I struggled to come up with its powers. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:This Is A Crazy Idea Category:Gomora Variations Category:Tyrant Variations Category:Basser Variations Category:Red King Variations Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Cyborgs Category:Ultraman Megalos